Duel of Friendship
by YugiohOriginalFan4Life
Summary: The title is based off the song from the Japanese OST. Battle City is over but not for Yugi/Dark Yugi and Jonouchi are having their true final Battle City duel just like they promised.


Hi guys, it's me YugiohOriginalFan4Life with a brand new story. Now if you guys watched the anime, Yugi and Jonouchi had a Duel after Battle City they wanted to be called "True Duelists". The Duel was off-screen and we didn't know who won (it's assumed that Jonouchi got his Red-Eyes Black Dragon back after the Duel) so this fanfic will compensate for that fact. Since I'm using Japanese names, it's fitting to use some Japanese gaming terms too. I'll even post the translations below at the end of the fanfic to make it easier for you guys. So sit back and enjoy and tell me what you think.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its spinoffs, music, etc. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Jonouchi would've been the King Of Games and not Yugi!**

( **cue Yu-Gi-Oh Jap! OST-Nameless** **Pharaoh)**

 **Somewhere** **in** **Domino City...**

Yugi, who had his duel disk attached to his left arm, left the Kame Game shop and began walking over to Domino City Square; the place that all of the Duelists met for the introduction of the Battle City tournament. For Yugi, it seemed almost yesterday since the tournament started. His first opponent, who was named Rare Hunter, used mostly used high defense monsters and cards to refresh his hand. After further analyzing his strategy, Yugi concluded that the Rare Hunter was trying to summon the Sealed God Exodia, which shocked him. A few more turns in the Duel, Rare Hunter summoned Exodia's Head to the field in Defense Mode which screwed him up in the end. Yugi used the Chain Destruction trap card to destroy all of the remaining pieces of Exodia, and used Demon's Summon and Magnet Warrior Alpha to defeat and eliminate him from the Battle City Tournament.

Jonouchi watched the entire Duel and was happy that Yugi was able to defeat the Rare Hunter. After a brief interference from Malik Ishtar, Yugi offered Jonouchi his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but he declined Yugi's offer. He told Yugi that he wanted him to keep his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" until the day he could finally call himself a "True Duelist". Yugi agreed to his condition and would give his dragon back when their fated Duel comes. Afterwards, the two split up and went on their separate paths.

 _Jonouchi,_ _you've grew a lot as a Duelist._ Yugi thought as he kept walking forward to his destination. _You've faced tough opponents during the Tournament such as Esper Roba,_ _Rishid, and even Malik's dark side. Even Ooka_ _Chikuzen_ (Chikuzen Ooka) _and the rest of the executives of Kaiba Corporation when we got sent to the Virtual World_ _No_ _matter who you faced, you always trusted your cards and that helped guide you to victory. During the Semi-Finals, you've lost to Malik's dark side because of his Dark Game, but in my eyes, that Duel was your victory._ _Even when I didn't see the entire_ _Duel_ _between you and Kaiba, you've put a fight. That proved that you gave Kaiba a run for his money even though he won't admit it._

After walking for a few minutes, he stopped as he saw a familiar figure. He had dirty blonde hair, dark brown eyes, wore a blue and white shirt underneath the same Domino City uniform, blue jeans, white and black striped shoes and a Duel Disk that was attached on his left arm. It was Jonouchi and he smiled at him because he knew that Yugi remembered their promise.

 _Thanks for_ _remembering_ _your promise Yugi,_ Jonouchi thought as he smiled at Yugi. _We've come a long way since the beginning of the_ _tournament. I've faced tough opponents such as Esper Roba,_ _Insector_ _Haga, Ryota Kajiki, and Odion, and no matter how tough they were, I always trusted my Deck and it pulled for me. Even though I lost against Dark Marik and Kaiba Seto, I'm still proud of how far I made it to the tournament, and now, it's time for the real final Battle City match to begin._

"I hope you're ready to give me back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon card Yugi." Jonouchi smirked at Yugi."

At this point, the Millennium Puzzle activated which "transformed" Yugi into Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi gave his own smirk, inserted his deck into the deck slot of the duel disk, and said in a serious tone,"We'll see about that Jounouchi! I'm not going to let you get your card back easily. I intend to duel with all of my strength." **(** **A/N** **: Even though Dark Yugi is the one taking over Yugi to duel Jonouchi, Jonouchi will still refer to him as just "Yugi".)**

"I do too Yugi, so let's do this!" Jonouchi said as he also placed his deck into the deck slot of the duel disk.

Both duelists activated their duel disks and yelled out,"DUEL!"

 **(cue Yu-Gi-Oh! OST-Passionate Duelists)**

Dark Yugi: 4000 (5/35)

Jonouchi: 4000 (5/35)

"I'll start first Yugi so I'll draw!" Jonouchi said as he drew his first card. (6/34) "I'll normal summon Wyvern Warrior in attack mode!" (5/34) Soon afterwards, Wyvern Warrior (1500/1200) appeared on the field in attack mode. Jonouchi placed one card in the magic/trap card zones and said, "I'll place 1 card face down and end my turn." (4/34)

"Very well Jonouchi, it's my move, so stand back!" Dark Yugi said in a serious tone as he drew his card." (6/34) "I'll normal summon Magnet Warrior Beta in attack mode as well!" (5/34) Magnet Warrior Beta (1700/1600) appeared on the field in attack mode. "Now Magnet Warrior Beta, kill his Wyvern Warrior!" Dark Yugi commanded as Magnet Warrior Beta rushed over to his field. Magnet Warrior Beta head butted into Wyvern Warrior which destroyed it and also caused Jonouchi to lose 200 life points.

Dark Yugi: 4000 (5/34)

Jonouchi: 3800 (4/34)

Jonouchi pushed a button on the Duel Disk, and said to Dark Yugi, with a smirk on his face, "Thanks for that Yugi! Now I can play my Trap Card known as _Warrior Signal_!" The Trap Card that Jonouchi played showed several people looking up at the sky from the mountaintop. On top of the sky showed a light that flashed the letter "W".

"Warrior Signal?" Dark Yugi said confused.

Jonouchi smiled. "That's right Yugi. It's a Trap Card that activates when a monster of mine is destroyed in battle. Now I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-type monster from my Deck to replace the monster I lost." Jonouchi took his deck out from his Duel Disk, searched his Deck for a Level 4 or lower-type Warrior monster, reshuffled his Deck into the Duel Disk, placed the card in the Monster Zone and said,"Now from my Deck, I Special Summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" (4/33) Immediately after he called his name, Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appeared on Jonouchi's field in attack mode.

Dark Yugi growled slightly at this and thought, _He wanted me to destroy his monster just to summon a stronger monster._ Afterwards, Dark Yugi smiled at his new move and thought, _It looks like Jonouchi made his Deck stronger._ _Too bad for him,_ _I also made some edits to my Deck so this Duel should be interesting._

"Not bad Jonouchi," Dark Yugi complimented him. "But this Duel is only just started!" Dark Yugi placed two cards face down inside the Magic/Trap Card Zone and gestured to Jonouchi to begin his move. (3/34)

"Ore no taan, doro!" Jonouchi yelled as he drew his card. (5/32) Jonouchi placed 1 card in the Magic/Trap Card Zone and said, "From my hand, I activate the Magic Card known as Release Restraint!" (4/32) "By sacrificing my Gearfried, from my hand or Deck, I can Special Summon his evolved form!" Jonouchi took a card from his Deck, held it in the air and said, "Now I Special Summon Master Swordsman-Naked Gearfried in attack mode!" (4/31) Just then, the iron from Gearfried the Iron Knight is shredded off as he is consumed in a bright light. Soon afterwards, Master Swordsman-Naked Gearfried (2600/2200) comes to the field in attack mode!"

"An evolved form?" Dark Yugi said surprised.

Jonouchi smiled as he placed another card in the Magic/Trap card Zone."That's right Yugi. And to show you way, he's incredible, I play this equipment Magic Card known as Lightning Blade!" (3/31). Just then Naked Gearfried's sword which was in his left hand transforms into a lightning blade. "Because he's a Warrior-type monster, he gains 800 attack points." Naked Gearfried roars as its attack points goes up from 2600/2200 to 3400/2200!

"3400 attack points?" Dark Yugi said in a slightly nervous tone.

"There's more Yugi," Jonouchi said as he smirked mischievously. "Now I activate the special effect of Naked Gearfried. When he gets equipped by an equip Magic Card, he's allowed to destroy 1 monster that my opponent controls."

"Nani?" Dark Yugi said shocked.

"Go Gearfried." Jounouchi commanded. Naked Gearfried rushes over to Dark Yugi's field and slashed Magnet Warrior Beta in half which destroyed it completely.

Dark Yugi pushed a button on his Duel Disk and said,"I activate my trap card known as Soul Rope," Dark Yugi's trap card is flipped up which is revealed to be the Soul Rope trap card. "Thanks to this, when a monster I control is sent to the Graveyard outside of battle, I can pay 1000 life points to Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from my Deck. Dark Yugi's life points decreased by 1000 as he searched his Deck for a new monster. "Come forth, Big Shield Gardnar!" (3/33)

Dark Yugi: 3000 (3/33)

Jonouchi: 3800 (3/31)

"That's fine by me, I'll crush your monster. Go Naked Gearfried, destroy his monster now!" Jonouchi commanded Naked Gearfried. Naked Gearfried rushes over to the field and slashes Big Shield Gardnar with his blade which destroyed it immediately. Jonouchi placed one card in the Magic/Trap Card Zone and said in a confident yet cocky tone,"I set one card face down. And end my turn. Perfect, with him on the field, this match is good as mine." (2/31)

 **(cue Yu-Gi-Oh Jap OST-Crawling)**

Dark Yugi drew his card and chuckled. (4/32)

"What's so funny?" Jonouchi asked confused.

"I drew the card I needed to destroy your Naked Gearfried," Dark Yugi said as he smirked at Jonouchi.

"Impossible!" Jonouchi said skeptically. "Besides the three Phantom Beasts, no monster can match it."

"Then, I'll just show you Jonouchi, instead of _telling_ you, so here's goes Jonouchi-kun!"Dark Yugi said as he placed a monster in the Monster Card Zone."Shokan...Holy Elf in attack mode!" (3/32) Soon afterwards, Holy Elf (800/2000) comes out to the field in attack mode. Dark Yugi pushed a button on the Duel Disk and said,"Next, I activate the Quick-Play Magic Card: Dimension Magic! If I control a Spellcaster-type monster, I can sacrifice a monster on my field and Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand. Therefore, I sacrifice Holy Elf in order to Special Summon out my Black Magician!" (2/32) The holographic coffin from the Dimension Magic card appears in front of Yugi. The coffin opens up and Black Magician (2500/2100) comes out to the field in attack mode.

Jonouchi was confused. "But Black Magician has lower ATK points than my Naked Gearfried, so then why?" Jonouchi then gasped as he realized something important. "Wait a minute! Dimension Magic's other effect."

Dark Yugi smirked. "That's right! When I successfully Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster, I can destroy 1 monster on the field. SO your Naked Gearfried will be able to rest in peace."

The coffin from the Dimension Magic card appeared behind Naked Gearfried and enclosed the monster inside it causing an explosion to come from Jonouchi's field.

Dark Yugi said seriously, "Here I come Jonouchi-kun! Black Magician! Direct Attack on the player! BLACK MAGIC!" Black Magician creates a powerful sphere of black magic and aims it at Jonouchi.

Jonouchi pushed a button on his Duel Disk, and said in a serious tone, "Not so fast Yugi! Quick-Play Magic, activate! Scapegoat!" Four sheep tokens each consisting of different colors (blue, red, pink, and orange) (0/0) appeared on the field in Defense Mode. He then smirked at Yugi and said in a taunting tone, "So now I have a defense to protect my life points. What are you going to do Yugi?"

Dark Yugi pushed a one card in the Magic/Trap Card Zone and said with a smile on his face, "I'm going to play this Quick-Play Magic Card from my hand Jonouchi-kun. Go, _**Magic Textbook**_!" (1/32) **(A/N: I put** _ **Magic Textbook**_ **in italics and bold because while it didn't appear yet in the OCG/TCG, it did appear in the anime.)** "This Quick-Play Magic Card lets me discard all the cards in my hand in order to shuffle my deck. I can then draw one card from my Deck, and if it's a Magic Card, I can play it right away." Dark Yugi discarded the last card in his hand which was Super-Electromagnetic Turtle, shuffled his Deck, and placed it back into the Deck slot. Yugi thought to himself, _I believe in you, my Deck._ Dark Yugi drew one card from his deck and smirked at the card he drew. "From my hand, I activate the Magic Card! Diffusing Wave! (0/31)

"No way!" Jonouchi said in disbelief.

Dark Yugi said seriously, "This Magic Card lets me pay 1000 life points to allow a Level 7 or higher Spellcaster-type monster to attack all monsters. In exchange, other monsters I currently have cannot attack. Also, any Effect Monsters that you have cannot use their effects this turn."

Dark Yugi: 2000 (0/31)

Jonouchi: 3800 (2/31)

"Go Black Magician! Black Magic Wave!" Dark Yugi commanded his magician. Black Magician created a powerful stream of black magic waves which slammed into all of his Sheep tokens which destroyed them instantly. "Tan endo. It's your move Jonouchi-kun." Dark Yugi smiled as he gave a taunting expression of his own.

 _Sugoi_. Jonouchi thought as a few beads of sweat dropped from his face. _To think that he drew and activated that Magic Card right away. After observing so many of my Duels, he was able to read my move. You're strong Yugi. You're pushing me to do my best and that's what I'll do to you in return._ Jonouchi gave a slight laugh and said,"This Duel is turning out to be one of the best I've had so far Yugi. I'm glad you're my opponent."

"Same to you Jounouchi-kun!" Dark Yugi complimented him back with a smile on his face. "Throughout Battle City, you've shown how much you've grown as a Duelist, and I'm proud to see how far you came. No matter what obstacles came into your way, you kept pushing forward and brought yourself so many victories which led you to Dueling me here today. Now come on Jonouchi-kun! Let's keep going forward!"

 **(cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Jap OST-Duel of Friendship)**

Jonouchi nodded and said with a smile on his face,"Alright then, ore no taan, doro!" (3/30) He placed one card in the Magic and Trap Card zone and said in a serious tone,"Now I activate the Equipment Magic Card, Premature Burial. (2/30) By giving up 800 life points, I can Special Summon back one monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field and attach it with this card. Welcome back, Wyvern Warrior!" Wyvern Warrior appeared in front of Jonouchi once more in attack mode. (1500/1200)

Dark Yugi: 2000 (0/31)

Jonouchi: 3000 (2/30)

Jonouchi then placed another card in the Monster Card and said, "Next, I'll tribute my monster to Tribute Summon my Cybertic Wyvern in attack mode." (1/30) Wyvern Warrior disappeared and in his place was Cybertic Wyvern (2500/1600). Jonouchi placed the last card in his hand and said in a triumphant tone,"Next up, I'll play the Magic Card known as Attack Sealing which switches your monster to Defense Mode." (0/30)

"Oh no!" Dark Yugi exclaimed as his Black Magician kneeled down into Defense Mode.

"Go Cybetic Wyvern, destroy his Black Magician." Jonouchi commanded his monster. Cybertic Wyvern rushed over to Dark Yugi's field and prepared to unleashed his claws of fury when suddenly his stopped, much to Jonouchi's shock.

"What the hell happened?" Jonouchi asked stunned.

Just then, a card was ejected out from Dark Yugi's Graveyard. Dark Yugi took the card, revealed it to Jonouchi and said with a smile on his face,"It's simple Jonouchi-kun. I activated the special ability of Super-Electromagnetic Turtle. When this card is in my Graveyard, I can remove this card from the game just this once and I can end the Battle Phase. Too bad for you." Dark Yugi placed the card in his left pants pocket.

"How did you get that card in your Graveyard?" questioned Jonouchi. "Don't tell me..." Jonouchi said stunned

"That's right Jonouchi-kun," Dark Yugi smiled. "When I played _**Magic Textbook**_ earlier, I discarded 1 card. That card was this one. So it looks like I was prepared.

"Khh," Jonouchi growled annoyed. "Not bad. I'll end my turn. (0/30)

 **(cue Yu-Gi-Oh! Jap OST-Theme of Yugi)**

"Boku no tan, doro!" Dark Yugi said as he drew his card. (1/30) _Perfect, just what I needed._ Dark Yugi smiled as he drew his card. "First, I'll switch my Black Magician to attack mode," Black Magician stood back up. Dark Yugi placed one card in the Magic/Trap Card and said with a smile on his face, "Now I activate the equipment Magic Card known as Black Magician's Tome of Black Magic," (0/30) "This card raises the attack power of Black Magician or Black Magician Girl by 700 attack points. Black Magician's attack went from 2500/2100 to 3200/2100!

"Shimatta!" Jonouchi said shocked.

Dark Yugi said strongly, "Go, Black Magician, kill his Cybertic Wyvern! BLACK MAGIC!" Black Magician creates a powerful sphere of black magic from his magic wand that obliterated Cybertic Wyvern which caused Jonouchi's life points to go down by 700 points.

Dark Yugi: 2000 (0/30)

Jonouchi: 2300 (0/30)

"Well, Jonouchi, that ends my turn. Now, let's see you take down my Black Magician." Dark Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Jonouchi thought nervously, _Damn, Yugi drew the card he needed at the needed time. I don't know if I can beat him, but, I need to make a comeback here, otherwise, I won't have a small chance to win. Please deck, help me._

 **To be continued...**

 **Sorry guys, I had to stop here. I was originally going to make this fanfic a one shot fanfic, but I decided not to because this Duel is too epic to do so. Anyways, here's the translations for some of the Japanese phrases that was used in this chapter. Also, everything else can be found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia**

 **Nani?** **= What?**

 **Shokan** **= summon**

 **Tan endo = turn end**

 **Ore no taan/Boku no taan =** **It's my turn!**

 **Shimatta = Damn it!**


End file.
